Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Alternate Numbers - A Chaotic Cloud
by Riku the Dark
Summary: A duelist with a harsh past meets Yuma who turns the duelist's life upside down. (I'm horrible with summaries.) A collaboration with BardoftheTwilight
1. Chapter 1

**Riku: Please, note that this is my first fanfic so some of this won't go well.**

**Astral: I believe your doing it wrong already.**

**Riku: Well, if I am I'll accept any tips you have. (Although I'd rather have them from the reviewers.)**

**Astral: How should I know what to do?**

**Riku: (facepalm) Anyways I do not own Yugioh ZEXAL.**

* * *

><p>Two knights walk into a strange lab-like area. One has black hair, brown eyes, and black armor stained with crimson. The other has gray hair, blue eyes, and shining silver armor.<p>

"Is it almost ready Professor?" asked the knight in black.

"Patience Maltox if you go too fast accidents are bound to happen. Isn't that right Durbe?"

Durbe smiled. "That is correct Professor. You really should slow down brother."

"Whatever brother." Maltox walks through a door into a strange room covered in runes.

Durbe facepalmed. "Are you still trying to rush the experiment?"

Maltox turned around "No , I'm actually reading the runes to see if any are missing."

Durbe smiled again. "Well I'll check if anything translates wrong then." After taking two steps something trips Durbe making him fall into the door, closing it. While trying to catch his balance after falling into the door he fell onto the switch activating the device. "Oh no." Durbe starts to run to the door.

A strange energy starts to surround Maltox and he gets shocked by some stray energy. "Durbe what did you do!" As he looks around he concludes that Durbe betrayed him. A giant flash fills the room.

* * *

><p>A similar black haired guy jolts out of bed yelling.<p>

A red energy being appears out of a pendant on the table. "_Damn, Cloud why do you have to be so noisy in the morning?_"

"Sorry, Maltox I just had that dream again. The dream that's too real to be false."

Maltox looked down "_I know since we are one I dream the same dreams you do._"

Cloud facepalms "How could I forget that detail. Sorry about that Maltox."

Maltox sighed. "_Its ok because your running late again._" The red energy being laughed after he said it.

Cloud looked stressed as he threw on his usual black pants with blue flames at the bottom, and his blue shirt. "Damn it! Why wasn't I told I was running late earlier!" He saw his favorite black jacket with blue flames at the sleeves and threw it on. "I can hear him yelling already about how precious time is." He groaned at the thought as he grabbed his pendant. Which was a black Barian symbol with a blue crystal on it instead of red.

Maltox rolled his eyes. "_If Dusk wants to yell then let him fume._"

"That's not how it works Maltox" Cloud said as he ran down stairs to grab his dueling gear.

"_Don't forget your deck._" The red energy being grinned as he saw Cloud run back into the room.

"Oh thanks Maltox. Now we're going to have to run, because my Duel Runner is being worked on." Cloud started running full speed.

Maltox grinned as he glowed a bit. "_You run I'm going back to sleep." _ Maltox laughed a bit as he disappeared into the pendant.

"I hate it when he does that." Cloud said to himself as he ran to meet up with Dusk.

* * *

><p>Fun Fact #1: This is a joint series worked on with BardoftheTwilight.<p>

Fun Fact #2: Cloud has a tendency to run late so expect to see him running a lot.

Fun Fact #3: Wow, if I could be subtle then I messed up on that part. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku: Well that's all for now.<strong>

**Astral: I still think your doing it wrong.**

**Riku: I don't want to hear it from you Astral. Anyways please review, but don't flame. That's about all for now see ya next chapter. (Disappears into an overlay network.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riku: Sorry, it took a while to update this, but I've been busy with things.**

**Astral: Yeah, watching a guy called "Markaplier" play horror games.**

**Riku: Why were you going through my history?**

**Astral: I wanted to see what this Amnesia was.. Now I'm sorry I asked.**

**Riku: (Facepalms) Anyways, disclaimer is on the first page.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Dusk is going to be so pissed." Cloud stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute, I just realized something."<p>

"_What would that be." _Maltox tried suppressing his urge to laugh as he said this.

"It's Thursday! I'm supposed to go to the duel runner track to meet up with Cole, and the others." Cloud facepalmed. "You already knew didn't you Maltox?"

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."_

Cloud groaned at the realization as he began to run toward the duel runner tack. "I just hope nothing gets in my way." Right as he turns a corner he runs into a kid with spiked hair black hair, and two red spikes in the front. He was wearing a school uniform, and a gold pendant. "Why don't you watch where your going kid!"

"The name is Yuma, and I'm not a kid, but if you want to keep being an ass about the run in then lets duel."

"Fine. I'll mop the floor with you in a few turns." Cloud smirked at the thought.

"I'm not going to hold back just so you know! I'll show you the power of kattobingu!" Yuma shouted as he threw on his duel gazer, and duel disk.

"I don't know what that is, but prepare to be humiliated." Cloud laughed as he threw his mp3 player in the air. The mp3 was instantly covered in blue flames and landed on Cloud's right arm in the shape of a big fire-like duel disk. "D-Gazer, ready." His right eye turns red, as a blue flame tattoo appears around his eye.

AR Link Established.

Yuma observed the name of his opponent. "So your name is Cloud, this should be interesting."

"Whatever I'm going first. Ore no turn! Draw!" Cloud grinned at the card he drew. "First off I summon Bone Star Amplishocker." A skeleton with amps on its arms, and electric coils on its back comes out from the ground. It roared as it caught ablaze with blue fire.

**Bone Star Amplishocker: Level 4 ATK 1600/DEF 1800**

**FIRE Zombie/Effect**

"Now I throw two cards facedown, and end my turn." Cloud seemed to snicker a bit as his two facedown cards appeared.

Yuma looked at the monster for a moment. "Wow that looks awesome. Anyways, its time to show you my strength! Ore no turn! Draw!" He studied his hand for a moment. "I summon Gogogo Golem in ATK Mode!." A stone golem rose from the ground and seemed to roar for a moment.

Gogogo Golem: Level 4 ATK 1800/DEF 1500

EARTH Rock/Effect

"Now Gogogo Golem attacks Amplishocker." Gogogo Golem starts to charge at Amplishocker.

"Hold on a moment. I activate my trap card! **Panic Rave**!When a Bone Star I control is attacked I can change both its battle position and they can't be changed normally until my next end phase." Amplistar start to dance and stops dancing when hes on one knee with his amps in front of his face. Gogogo Golem starts to dance awkwardly into defense mode.

Yuma groaned in fustration. "Fine, I'm setting a card facedown, and end my turn." His mind seemed to wander as his facedown appeared in front of him.

"Time to show you how to throwdown! Ore no turn! Draw!" He saw the card he drew, and grinned. "First off I'm Activating my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card." A giant thyphoon stuck Yuma's set card "Then I shall continue my turn by summoning Bone Star Wingman." A giant fiery tornado appeared, and out of it came a skeleton with wings, the monster was also wearing a suit. The new monster landed as he caught ablaze in blue fire.

**Bone Star Wingman: Level 4 ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**FIRE Zombie/Effect**

"Now, I activate the spell **Rockin Out**. If the only monsters I control are two Bone Stars of the same level I can Special Summon a monster that's a level lower from my hand, and it becomes the level of the two on my field. So now I bring forth Bone Star Flarestorm." A feminine skeleton with flamethrowers on her skull creating along blue long flames she giggled as the rest of her body caught fire.

**Bone Star Flarestorm: Level 4 (Originally Level 3) ATK 1200/DEF 1000**

**FIRE Zombie/Effect **

Yuma got an excited look on his face. "I'm guessing you have a Number."

Cloud grinned at the statement. "Yeah, I have a Number but I don't need it to beat you. Now, I throw a card facedown." A card appeared in front of him, and at that moment the fire on his monsters got bigger. "I'm activating the effect of Amplishocker. Once per turn, when I have no hand I can change the battle position of a monster on both sides of the field. I choose Amplishocker, and your Golem." Electricity starts to form around Amplishocker's hands as he charges himself, and Gogogo Golem full electricity changing them into attack position.

Yuma started to think. "What could you gain from this?"

"Watch, and learn, because now I'm overlaying Level 4 Wingman, and Level 4 Flarestorm." A strange blue fire spiral appears in the ground, and the two monsters turned into neon blue fire balls and went into it. "A danger rolls up into this duel. Now watch as its blue flames scorch everything in its path. Xyz Summon!" A giant blue fire hurricane bursts from the portal. "Come forth, Bone Star Riftbreaker!" The giant hurricane disappears to reveal a big skeleton with four arms, and one arm ends up being a guitar. Its wings showered the field in flames. Then, the eyes of the monster glowed red, and it started to laugh manically. It roared as blue flames engulfed it in a mighty inferno.

**Bone Star Riftbreaker: Rank 4 ATK 2100/DEF 2000**

**FIRE Zombie/Xyz/Effect**

* * *

><p>Author created cards:<p>

Bone Star Amplishocker: Level 4 FIRE Zombie/Effect ATK 1600/DEF 1800

Once per turn, while you have no cards in your hand you can change the battle position of two monsters on the field. The battle positions of those monsters can't be changed until your next End Phase.

Panic Rave: Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack on a face-up "Bone Star" you control. Change the battle position of the attacker, and the attack target. They can't change battle positions (Except by car effect.) until your opponent's next End Phase.

Bone Star Wingman: Level 4 FIRE Zombie/Effect ATK 1000/DEF 1000

While you have no cards in your hand, and this card is in your graveyard you can banish it to target on card on your opponent's side of the field. Destroy that target. If the target was a monster deal 500 points to your opponent.

Rockin Out: Quick-Play Spell

While you control two "Bone Star" monsters of the same level Special Summon one "Bone Star" that is a level lower from your hand as that level. Destroy the summoned monster during your End Phase.

Bone Star Flarestorm: Level 3 FIRE Zombie/Effect ATK 1200/DEF 1000

Once per turn, you can discard one card to return all "Bone Star" monsters to your hand, then destroy cards on the field equal to the number of "Bone Star" monsters returned. When you have no cards in your hand this card can attack directly.

* * *

><p>Fun Fact #4: The overlay network for Rift Breaker is the normal Bone Star overlay network. So expect a few more of those in later chapters.<p>

Fun Fact #5: The Bone Star archtype was originally supposed to revolve around fusions but I decided to go with an xyz style instead since making the fusions would make this a bit more difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku: I thought this chapter would be shorter than this. Oh well that just means I know more about what to do for next chapter.<strong>

**Astral: Observation #45 Riku is a very lazy writer.**

**Riku: Hey I'm trying here Astral. Anyways please review, no flames, and see you next chapter. (Dives backwards into overlay network)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riku: Crap, I took too long on this chapter.**

**Astral: Well you have been doing a lot of different things.**

**Riku: That's because I have a lot to catch up on so things can go over a bit more smoothly. **

**Astral: Observation #46 Riku seems to work slightly better when hes had a lot of sugar. Although his attention is easily taken by other things.**

**Riku: (jumpin around a bit) Let's get this chapter started, and remember disclaimer is on the first page.**

* * *

><p>Cloud LP: 4000<p>

Field: **Bone Star Amplishocker** 1600 ATK, **Bone Star Riftbreaker** 2100 ATK OLU 2, One set card in backrow.

Yuma LP: 4000

Field: Gogogo Golem 1800 ATK

Riftbreaker seemed to grin as he got a good grip on his guitar.

Yuma looked at this new monster nervously. "Man, that thing look dangerous." He suddenly got a confused look on his face. "Isn't there supposed to be overlay units floating around it somewhere?"

Cloud grinned the same grin Riftbreaker had on. "Oh you'll see where the overlay units are soon enough. Anyways Riftbreaker attacks Gogogo Golem. Shredding Crash!" Riftbreaker started to play on his guitar, then after aiming the neck at Gogogo Golem it shot a fireball from the guitar destroying the golem.

**Yuma LP: 4000 – 3700**

"Now for Riftbreaker's effect. While I have no cards in my hand, and he destroys a monster by battle. I can detach an overlay unit to dish that monsters attack points as damage." Riftbreaker laughed once again as his left eye went out, and it went up and backfisted Yuma.

OLU 2 – 1

**Yuma LP: 3700 – 1900**

Yuma flew back a bit as his life points fell. "Didn't think that would hurt so much."

Cloud grinned at that statement. "Well here comes some more trouble, because Amplishocker is attacking directly." Amplishocker charged up its amps, and fired sonic blasts at Yuma.

**Yuma LP: 1900 – 300**

"Now that's about all I can do for this turn. So I end." Yuma got an excited look on his face. "I'm ready to show you what I have in store. Ore no turn! Draw!" He grinned as he drew his card. " I summon Gogogo Giant in attack mode." The giant appeared in front of him.

Gogogo Giant: Level 4 ATK 2000/DEF 0

EARTH Rock/Effect

"Now by switching him into defense mode. I can special summon Gogogo Golem to the field in defense mode." As the giant fell on its knee a purple portal appeared beside the giant, and from it the golem appeared once more.

Gogogo Giant: ATK 2000/DEF 0

Gogogo Golem: ATK 1800/ DEF 1500

"Now I overlay level 4 Gogogo Giant, and Gogogo Golem!" Both of the Gogogo monsters turned into orange balls of energy. "When the power of hope calls a warrior rises to meet the challenge." A galaxy portal appeared on the field that the balls of energy went into. "Xyz Summon! Appear the warrior of light! Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope!" Hope's sealed form appeared in a flash of light. It started to unfold as it turned into the warrior known as Hope. Hope crossed his arms as his overlay units began to circle him.

Cloud backed up a bit. "I didn't expect you to have a Number."

Yuma got a determined look on his face. "So you know about Numbers as well. That gives me more of a reason to win."

Cloud smirked at the comment. "You won't be able to win with just that Number just so you know."

Yuma grinned a bit. "You might be right, but Hope won't be staying in this form long. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Hope reverted to his sealed form and fell into another galaxy portal.

"A power renewed built to fight off those who wish harm! Appear before us Chaos Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope Ray!" The portal exploded, and a new sealed form appeared which quickly unfolded into Hope Ray.

Chaos Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope Ray. Rank 4.

LIGHT Warrior/Xyz/Effect 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF

"Hope Ray that must make you Yuma Tsukumo. Damn, I'm an idiot for not noticing sooner. Dusk told me how great your duel was now I see why."

"So your a friend of Dusk?" Yuma got even more excited. "I can't wait to find out your full strength, but for now I'm in a rush so I think I'll end it here. I use the effect of Hope Ray by detaching an overlay unit I can lower one of your monster's attack by 1000; and increase Hope Ray's attack by 500. I'm using all three overlay units to turn Riftbreaker's attack to nothing. Go Overlay Charge!" The overlay units flew into the sword. The sword glowed as Hope Ray's armor changed color to the point where it looked like Hope's armor.

Hope Ray: ATK 2500 – 4000

Riftbreaker: ATK 2100 – 0

"Now Hope Ray attacks Riftbreaker! Go Hope Blade Chaos Slash!" Hope Ray started to raise his giant sword as he jumped into the air.

"Hold on there I use the trap **Disco Panic**! When you attack a Bonestar Xyz I control I can use this card to negate the attack. Also, if the monster that attacked was an Xyz monster You take damage equal to the difference. Only downside to this card is that I can't special summon next turn, not like I need to though." A disco ball appeared, and a huge flash came from it blinding Hope Ray making him miss. All of a sudden a laser was shot out of the disco ball toward Yuma.

A winged mage appears in front of Yuma shielding him. "You almost had me, but by special summoning Damage Mage I negate the effect damage, and gain it as life points!"

Damage Mage: Level 3 ATK 600/ DEF 1200

DARK Spellcaster/Effect

**Yuma LP: 300 – 4300**

Hope Ray shattered with a surprised look on his face. "Crap, I forgot that part of Hope Ray's effect. I have to win this for sure now. I guess I'll end my turn there."

"Ore no turn! Draw! I activate the spell card **Downin Doubles**! While I have two Bonestar monsters on my field I can draw three cards. Sadly, I won't be able to normal summon this turn." He drew three cards from his deck. "Now I activate the spell Blazing Thrasher. By discarding one card I can double a Bonestar's attack until the end phase. I'm choosing Riftbreaker to double up." Riftbreaker's flames turned a whitish blue.

Riftbreaker ATK: 2100 – 4200

"Now I'm setting a card facedown. Then, I use Amplishocker's effect to shift the battle postions Shocker himself, and Damage Mage.

Amplishocker let loose a loud noise as he shocked himself, and Damage Mage. Amplishocker fell to one knee as Damage Mage took to the sky with wings out.

Amplishocker: 1000 DEF

Damage Mage: 600 ATK

"Now I attack with Riftbreaker!"

Riftbreaker slammed his guitar into Damage Mage's chest destroying her. Yuma flew back a bit.

**Yuma LP: 4300 – 700**

"Now I activate Riftbreaker's effect!" Riftbreaker's remaining eye went out as he kicked Yuma while he was getting up.

**Yuma LP: 700 – 100**

"Now I activate **Final Call**! This card can only be activated during my second main phase. I tribute one Bonestar monster I control and we both take damage equal to half its attack. I choose to tribute Amplishocker."

"What!" Yuma's jaw dropped at that statement.

"Also if I would take effect damage with **Bonestar** **Phantomshades** in the grave while I have no hand. I can reduce it to 0 but its only a once per turn effect." A huge fiery explosion covered the field as Amplishocker exploded.

**Yuma LP: 100 – 0**

The claxion sounded as Cloud's face appear on the win screen.

"Flawless victory noted." Cloud looked at Yuma as his tattoo disappeared. "You still have a way to go before you reach my level."

Yuma got up. "Maybe so but I'll catch up sooner enough."

A blue being appeared beside Yuma. "Arn't you going to be late for school Yuma?"

Yuma nearly jumped. "You're right Astral we better hurry." He started to run then he turned around for a bit. "Thanks for the duel Cloud!" He continued to run after yelling that.

Cloud shook his head as Maltox seemed to appear. "Where were you again Maltox?"

Maltox stared at Cloud. "I thought it would be better if Yuma did not know of my existence yet. So I went into your pendent."

"Point noted." He picked the top card off of his deck, and looked at it. "I couldn't of let the duel go on one more turn. I'd reveal my secret too soon if I did."

Maltox looked at the card as well. "That is correct. Now aren't we running late to the duel runner track?"

Cloud put the card back in his deck, and grinned at Maltox. "Your right lets get moving." He started to run towards the duel runner track once again.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Bonestar Riftbreaker: Rank 4 FIRE Zombie/Xyz/Effect 2100 ATK/2000 DEF

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, when you have no cards in your hand, and this monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle. You can detach one overlay unit to deal the monster's attack points as damage.

Disco Panic: Trap

When a Bonestar Xyz you control is targeted for an attack. Negate the attack, and if the attacking monster is an Xyz monster. Deal damage to your opponent equal to the difference in the monsters ATK. You cannot Special Summon until your next end phase.

Downin Doubles: Spell

When you control at least two Bonestar monsters draw 3 cards. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you use this card.

Final Call: Spell

You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 2. Tribute one Bonestar monster that did not attack this turn. Both players take damage equal to half of its ATK.

Bonestar Phantomshades: Level 6 FIRE Zombie/Effect 1600 ATK/1800 DEF

You can banish this card from your grave to Special Summon a Bonestar monster from your hand. Once per turn while this card is in your grave, and you have no cards in your hand; you can turn any damage dealt to you by a card effect to 0.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku: Well this duel was longer than expected.<strong>

**Astral: The chapter also took a while to make.**

**Riku: Well might time to get on to the next chapter. As well as the next project that me and BardofTwilight will be working on. (Disappears into overlay network)**

**Astral: I have no idea what hes talking about now.**


End file.
